Muleta
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Shuu/Anna. Spoilers de manga. Tener sexo es extraño, sobre todo cuando lo haces con alguien que querrías ser.


**Claim: **Nitori Shuuichi/Suehiro Anna.  
**Notas: **Spoilers del capítulo 121 del manga.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **03. Cabello.

* * *

**Muleta.**

Es una tarde llena de recuerdos, suscitados por un comentario hiriente en medio de la calle, murmullos que con el paso del tiempo son más y más difíciles de acallar. Shuuichi sabe que es por su aspecto, aunque trate de negarlo y a Anna no le importe; porque ya no es el niño andrógino que podía pasar desapercibido con una falda larga y voz adolescente, sino un joven de diecisiete años, cuya espalda amplia y voz recia es difícil de obviar.

—Oye, ¿has visto a esas dos chicas? —escucha decir a alguien en la calle, dos figuras que pasan por su lado enfundadas en uniformes negros como la noche, como su alma—. ¿Que no es esa la modelo Suehiro Anna?

—¡Ajá! ¡No lo puedo creer! —Shuuichi sabe sin necesidad de voltear que los chicos están inspeccionando a Anna con la mirada, deleitándose con la piel expuesta bajo la falda como si fuera un simple objeto y nada más. Por eso, le da un leve apretón de manos que ella corresponde con una sonrisa, acostumbrada a otra ley del mundo que no debería de ser—. ¿Y la otra chica qué?

—No jodas, es un hombre, ¿no? ¿No es un hombre? Mira esos brazos y esas piernas... ¡Si es una mujer, es la más fea que haya visto en toda mi vida! —a dicha afirmación le siguen unas carcajadas y los chicos se alejan llevándose consigo sus prejuicios no mucho después. Ahora es el turno de Anna de regalarle un apretón de manos a Shuuichi, que hace su mejor esfuerzo por devolverle a su vez una sonrisa, siempre un eterno mentiroso cuando se trata de dolor.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —pregunta la chica, que siente los ojos de todos fijos en ellos, a pesar de que no es así. Shuu asiente, de manera que la peluca resbala un poco por su cabeza y Anna toma la iniciativa de llevarlo a casa, siempre firmemente agarrado de su mano.

Su casa es un mundo de luces y sombras, de un silencio que sólo la madera resiente cuando alguien camina por el pulido piso, del color de la miel. Sus padres nunca están presentes, no hasta que la primera y fría estrella del anochecer brilla en lo alto y Anna lo prefiere así para momentos como ese, cuando un chico tiene que desvestirse, despojarse de falda y tacones, para volver a usar pantalón.

—¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso? —pregunta Shuu cuando sale del baño, usando de nuevo su uniforme y antes de que Anna pueda preguntarle si quiere cenar algo antes de marcharse—. Que aunque me gustas, Anna-chan... De alguna manera me hacía sentir feliz cuando recibía los elogios de otros chicos cuando me veían en la calle y creían que me veía bien. Incluso cuando... Cuando Seya-san se me declaró pensando que era una chica, bueno... Me hizo feliz saberlo, aunque Seya-san no me interesaba.

—Lo sé —dice Anna, desde su lugar en la mesa del comedor, incapaz de comprenderlo del todo, ni siquiera de tocarlo del todo—. Pero eres lindo, Shuu. De verdad lo eres, de cualquier forma. Para mí, aunque... Eso puede no ser suficiente.

No lo es. No del todo. Porque el deseo de Shuu va más allá de la aceptación y requiere de un cambio mágico que no se producirá, como en las historias que solía escribir para obras de teatro cuando era más joven y donde el chico se convertía en chica al final.

—Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de eso, Anna-chan —dice, cuando ella se le acerca por el pasillo, un mundo lleno de penumbra, para que su secreto no escape más allá de ellos dos—. ¿Por qué los hombres no pueden lucir lindos también? ¿Por qué hay que sacrificar algunas cosas para obtener otras?

Anna no tiene las respuestas para dichas preguntas, pero Shuu no las espera. En realidad, nadie las tiene, ni siquiera Yuki. Aunque para ella resultó más fácil, si se quiere ver así. Sabía lo que quería (ser mujer), sabía lo que le gustaba (los hombres) y tuvo el valor para conseguirlo. En cambio él, ya no tiene segura ninguna de esas cosas y el cuerpo que alguna vez deseó cambiar, lo traiciona cuando ve a Anna frente a él, una silueta recortada por la luz dorada que proviene de la cocina.

—Shuu-kun, ¿te masturbas...?

—Sí.

—¿Pensando en mí? —no es un tema que una "señorita" como ella deba de tratar, pero, otra vez, ¿quién ha hecho las reglas? Por supuesto, cuestionarlas no lo hace menos vergonzoso y aunque siente las orejas calientes se obliga a continuar—. Porque yo... Bueno, yo lo hago pensando en ti.

—Anna-chan...

—Con el vestido y la peluca —continúa—. La de... La de cabello dorado.

Es todo lo que tiene que decir. Y el silencio, así como la tarde, avanza sobre ellos, de manera que sólo sus sombras se tocan en la creciente oscuridad. Hasta el momento, su relación se ha basado en besos y salir tomados de la mano, Shuu vestido como una chica. Pero (y ahí recae la dolorosa contradicción), Anna no ha dejado de verlo del todo como un chico, lo desea, como sólo puede desearse a esa edad, con un toque de desesperación sólo opacada por la curiosidad. Y aunque eso en sí constituye un halago, más que un halago, de hecho, también hace obvio el que Shuu no es mujer.

—Te quiero, Anna-chan —declara Shuuichi, al darse cuenta de que es ese híbrido el que quiere ser al final. Y que hasta el preciso instante en que Anna confesó sus deseos, creyó nadie más podría aceptar.

—Entonces demuéstralo —dice ella casi en un susurro.

Shuu envidia el cuerpo de Anna cuando por fin la tiene frente a sí, luciendo tan frágil como cuando la recogió entre sus brazos del rincón del pasillo donde se había refugiado. Es una sensación extraña, mezclada con la contradicción que evidencia su cuerpo, que dista mucho de ser frágil y delicado, pero que a Anna aún le parece bello. La erección de Shuu es visible bajo la falda que usa ese día, un diseño en tablilla del color del sol. Y es por la blusa blanca que se hacen evidentes los músculos de la espalda y el abdomen, el hueco de su cuello y la manzana de Adán.

Cuando se inclina para besarla, esta vez de manera más profunda que los ocasionales besos, ligeros como alas de mariposa, la peluca dorada resbala por su cabeza, dejando a la vista una mata de cabello castaño, cada vez más oscuro conforme se oculta el sol. Anna piensa que es hermoso, pero no se lo dice porque sonaría como una mentira. Sin embargo, sin proponérselo se lo hace sentir con sus manos inexpertas y él a su vez, también.

Desnudos ambos son hermosos. Sin la barrera impuesta por ropa linda y que condiciona el efecto y la interpretación. Incluso en la oscuridad, cuando yacen en la cama de Anna, sólo conscientes de su respiración y de sus siluetas en la oscuridad, también son hermosos. Pero Shuu no puede vivir eternamente en las sombras, ni le es suficiente la aceptación de una persona cuando él no puede aceptarse o comprenderse del todo a sí mismo.

Anna le sonríe, comprensiva, a su lado. Sus ojos son una laguna de oscuridad y el brillo en sus pupilas se asemeja a la luz de la luna. Puede que ella no sea suficiente, ni permanezcan juntos _para siempre jamás_, puede que algún día Shuu no tenga pene, pero eso no impedirá que ella le demuestre lo hermoso que es. Que le brinde una ínfima parte de la aceptación que él necesita, hasta el día en que pueda llegar a aceptarse a sí mismo. Y si nunca lo hace, hasta el día en que decida que ya no quiere estar a su lado.

FIN.


End file.
